Vegeta Surfs the Web
by Chibi Trista
Summary: Trunks teaches Vegeta how to use the Internet, and he soon becomes addicted to the thing. This fic contains shounen ai, please do not read if you don't like this kind of material.


Title: Vegeta Surfs the Web   
Authors: Chibi Trista and Merian (chibi_trista@sailormoon.com, chibi_mayla@hotmail.com)   
Notes: The result of a rainy day and complete boredom. Here's our sorry little excuse for a humor ficlet. ^^;   
Pairings: Vegeta/Goku, Trunks/Goku shounen ai   
Quick little summary: Trunks teaches Vegeta how to use the Internet, and he soon becomes addicted to the thing. OOC, especially for Vegeta, and TWT   
Archive: Let me know where   
**WARNING: Shounen ai fic! That means guys in love with guys! Do not read if this kind of material offends you.**   
//denotes thinking//   
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks let out a deep sigh as a smile tugged at his face, and he closed his laptop computer. "Finally... done," he murmured under his breath. 

Vegeta walked in, having just finished training in the Gravity Room. 

"Hn.." he looked over at Trunks smiling happily at his computer. "Stupid boy... quit wasting training time with that piece of junk." 

Trunks looked up at Vegeta, a smirk on his face. "It's not junk otousan... but then again, I bet you don't even know how to use the Internet..." he stood and began to walk away, smiling inwardly. 

"Hey!" Vegeta yelled at his son's back. "If I needed to use the stupid Internet, I could do it!" 

Trunks turned his head to face him. "Oh really?" 

Vegeta stumbled backward as Trunks moved over to him and shoved the laptop out at him. "Well, go ahead tousan. Since you know so much..." An evil grin came over him. 

Vegeta stared at the small computer. "I don't have time for this foolishness!" he frowned. 

"Well alright then," Trunks backed away. "But it really is a shame to know that my dad can't use the Internet, and even Goku knows how to." 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched the demi-saiyan begin to leave once again. //He can't be serious. Kakkarot is a complete idiot. Surely he doesn't know how to do something I don't... But then again, just to be safe...// 

"Wait!!" Vegeta jumped across the room and dove on top of Trunks. "You have to show me how!! I won't be outdone by Kakkarot!!!" 

Trunks let out a muffled laugh, his face buried in the carpet. "Mmmkay..." 

-- 2 hours later -- 

"Anou... tousan.." Trunks stared down at Vegeta, whose face was illuminated by the glow from the screen, in the otherwise dark room. "Tousan, I wanna go to bed now. Can I have my computer back?" 

"What?!?!" Vegeta jumped up from the table. "Have you lost your mind boy?! In half an hour there's a live chat with the ex-members of Menudo!!" 

Trunks' jaw dropped as he stared at his father. "Tousan, you don't even know who they are!" 

"It doesn't matter!! It's live chat!!" 

"Tousan, you can chat with anyone, anytime you want..." 

"What?!" Vegeta grabbed him by the collar. "...show me..." 

"Not now!" Trunks jerked away from him. "It's late and I'm going to bed. I'll show you in the morning." He reached around his father to pick up his laptop. 

"Noooo!!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing it up. "I'm not done yet!!" 

"Yes you are!" Trunks pulled on one end of it, trying to pry it out of his father's death grip. //I can't leave him alone with this thing. If he starts pushing all kinds of buttons he might get to my "Favorites" list and find my web-site...// 

Trunks gave one last hard tug at the computer and pulled it away from Vegeta. "Oyasumi!" he shouted running off to his bedroom. 

"Damn you boy!" Vegeta shouted after him. 

-- The next day -- 

Bulma sat at her computer, typing away like she was in another world. Of course, it only looked that way. 

She started to sweat as she felt dark eyes burning through the back of her head. //I can't take this anymore...// 

"Well," she stood and picked up a stack of papers that sat beside the keyboard. "I have some errands to run." She looked back at the Saiyan Prince who had sat behind her all morning, doing nothing but watching her. She reached over to the monitor and turned it off. 

"Now Vegeta," she turned around in the doorway. "Don't you touch that computer." 

Vegeta stared at her for a moment before giving a slight nod and turned away. Bulma sighed and left shutting the door behind her. 

"Heh heh.." Vegeta laughed quietly to himself before running over to the computer and turning the monitor back on. 

-- Sometime later on that day -- 

"What?! Ninety-nine dollars for a damn piece of junk lawn mower!" Vegeta yelled at the computer screen. "...Better make it an over-night delivery." He went on typing numbers off of Bulma's credit card, when Trunks came passing through the room. 

"Hey! Boy, get over here!" Vegeta ran over to Trunks and drug him back to the computer. "Look at this! You'll never believe how far I've come in one day!" 

All the while Vegeta was talking, there were instant message chimes ringing. 

Vegeta smiled proudly as he pointed to what he was doing on the computer. "In the Internet Explorer browser I'm buying at EBay, in Netscape I'm shopping at Yahoo, Opera is being used to send e-mail to everyone in this address book," he picked a small pink book up off of the desk that had "Bulma's Friends & Family" written in silver letters across the front. "And I'm using NetCaptor to check weather conditions in Australia!!" 

"Anou..." Trunks stared down at the jumbled up mess. "You know, it's really not good to have so many programs..." 

"Shut up!!" Vegeta shouted. "I'm not done yet!" He crossed his arms before turning his attention back to the computer. "I'm also chatting with 37 different people from around the world." He smiled smugly. 

Trunks looked down at the bottom of the screen to see that the chimes were coming from MSN, AIM, ICQ, and Yahoo Messenger. He sweat dropped as his gaze went over to the pile of credit cards beside the keyboard. 

"Tousan! Where'd you get those from?!" he pointed over to the pile. 

"Oh those." Vegeta replied. "I got them out of the woman's purse. Can you believe those bastards wouldn't let me buy anything without a credit card?" 

"Oh man..." Trunks slapped his hand to his forehead. "How much have you bought today?" 

"Hmmm... I don't know." Vegeta stared off across the room. "But it doesn't matter because I bought some shares of stock and we'll get it all back!" He smiled happily. 

"Heh heh.." Trunks laughed nervously. "Well then, what was the most expensive thing you bought?" 

Vegeta thought for a moment before answering. "I think it was the jumbo family size entertainment system..." 

"What?!" Trunks yelled pulling on his hair. "We don't even need that!" 

"That's what I thought too," Vegeta waved a finger at him. "But then the man at the live help chat room convinced me otherwise." 

"Otousan..." Trunks turned his attention back to the screen. "Do you know what mom's gonna do when she finds out about this?" 

Before he could reply, the two noticed someone standing behind them. 

"When I find out about what?" Bulma asked, her voice already carrying anger. 

Vegeta and Trunks stared down at the floor like a couple of little kids who'd just got caught stealing from the candy store. 

Bulma's eyebrows raised as she looked back and forth from her credit cards to the message on the screen - "Thank you for choosing EBay". 

"What?!?!" she nearly leapt on top of the computer. "Which one of you did this?!" she turned to glare at them. 

"Gotta go!" Trunks ran out of the room. 

"Vegeta? How could you!" Bulma turned around and started closing out programs. 

"Hey, I'm not done buying groceries yet!" 

"Oh yes you are," Bulma laughed angrily. "And of you ever touch another computer in my house, you will be so out on the streets..." 

"Fine, whatever," Vegeta turned to leave the room. 

-- Later that night -- 

//Heh heh.. he'll be none the wiser..// Vegeta sneaked out of Trunks' bedroom, taking his laptop while the boy slept. 

"Finally," he mumbled to himself, sitting at the table in the dark kitchen. He turned the computer on and hooked up to the Internet. 

//I wonder if anyone bid higher than me on that Capsule House// Vegeta thought to himself as he searched the "Favorites" list for EBay. 

"Hmm?" he stopped as one particular site caught his attention. //Trunks' Web-site// Vegeta clicked on the words and the page began to load. 

"What?!" Vegeta jumped up out of his chair, before clapping his hand over his mouth, remembering he couldn't let Bulma know what he was doing. He stared at the screen in front of him, complete shock washing over him. 

He blinked once, re-reading the words on the screen - "Trunks' Shrine to Sexy Saiyan Son Goku". Underneath that was a huge picture of Goku with his big goofy grin. 

Vegeta quickly started going from page to page, reading everything that was there. There were over 100 pictures in the gallery, detailed information on him, a list of reasons why Trunks was in love with Goku, and even FanArt and FanFics, written by not only Trunks, but also millions of people that had come to the site and also fell in love with Goku. 

//I can't believe this.// Vegeta sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. 

"... Damn him. I should have made a love shrine to Kakkarot!" 

A smile pulled at Vegeta's lips. //Yes... I will make a shrine to Kakkarot.. And mine will be much better than this one!// He laughed to himself as he began to work. 

--2 weeks later -- 

"Damn you Geocities!!" Vegeta pointed angrily at the screen. "How dare you limit me to only 4 gigabytes of bandwidth per month! Wait until I find out where you live!" He sat back down and continued his work. 

Across the room Trunks stood staring at his father from the doorway. //Man, it's like he's addicted to that thing. He doesn't even train as much as he used to.// 

Trunks took a deep breath and stepped into the room. //I've got to stop him. Once and for all.// 

Trunks began to walk in the room, but stopped as soon as he looked over his father's shoulder at the web-site he was at. //No...// 

"Wha..." Trunks stared on as his father turned to look at him. 

Vegeta laughed at him. "You think your web-site is so great don't you boy?" 

Trunks swallowed hard, but said nothing. Vegeta walked across the room and shoved Trunks in the direction of the computer. The demi-saiyan sat down and looked at his Sexy Saiyan Son Goku web-site. 

"Allow me to show you what I've been working on," Vegeta smirked as he typed something into the computer. 

Another site appeared - "Kakkarot the Stud Monkey!" 

"Hahahahahaha!!" Trunks fell into the floor laughing. "Imagine that tousan, we both love Goku." He stopped laughing and smirked at his father. "Too bad only one of us can have him... and of course he'd pick me over you..." 

"What?!" Vegeta jerked him up by his shirt. 

"You know it's the truth..." 

"Like hell it is!" Vegeta threw the first punch, and soon the two were on the living room floor beating the crap out of each other. 

"What is going on in here?!" Bulma ran into the room and the two stopped. She took one look at the laptop and decided she'd had enough. 

"That's it! Both of you get out of my house, and don't come back until you've decided you can act like normal, civilized people!!" 

Two minutes later Vegeta and Trunks stood on the front lawn of Capsule Corporation with bags in their hands. 

"What are you so happy about?" Vegeta asked Trunks, who was grinning madly. 

"Oh nothing," Trunks said coolly. "It's just.... I'm gonna stay at Goku's house!!!!" With a burst of light, Trunks shot off into the sky. 

"Not if I get there first!!" Vegeta followed after him. 

-- That night at the Son house -- 

"So you see, if I don't share a bed with Goku, so that I can feel safe, I'll be completely traumatized." Trunks let out a nervous laugh as everyone stared at him. 

"Well..." Chichi began, "I guess it'd be alright for you to share with Goku, if it means you'd be traumatized if you didn't. I'll just take the guest room tonight." 

"Alright," Trunks laughed. 

"Hey! What about me?!" Vegeta yelled. "I'll be scarred for life if I have to sleep alone." 

Everyone turned to look at the angry prince. 

"You're not sleeping with me!" Chichi said. "You can bunk up with Gohan." 

"But..." Vegeta stared after Trunks and Goku as they laughed while walking towards the bedroom. 

-- -- 

//Well.. I'll get you tomorrow night Kakkarot... Damn Trunks.// Vegeta sat up as he heard sounds coming from across the room. 

"No!" Vegeta pulled the pillow over his head. //I can't believe it!// 

He listened to Gohan giggling like a little girl as Piccolo climbed into the dark room through the window. 

"I've got a new game for us to play..." Gohan whispered. "Heh heh.. and I think Vegeta wants to join...." 

~Owari~   
  


hehe... poor Veggie-chan, we like to tease him cause he's so cute when he gets mad. ^_~ 


End file.
